


It Grows on You

by M_Pseudonym



Category: Outsiders, The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Pseudonym/pseuds/M_Pseudonym
Summary: Dallas Winston and Kennedy Esposito orbited around each other until eventually aligned. Neither were looking for a relationship, love, much less each other. But you know what they say: over time, some things grow on you. May eventually be M; a series of one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of one shots that come from a bigger, longer Dallas/OC story that I don't know if I'll ever end up writing. But I hope you enjoy, I love one shots!

"You look hot in the uniform," Dallas complimented me from his table as I cleaned the booth next to him. Getting my mom to agree to let me work at the Dingo wasn’t easy, but was so worth it. One of the perks happened to be knowing most of the Greasers of the East Side, Dallas Winston being one of them. Not knowing if he was still dating Sylvia, I didn’t think much of his comment.

"Really? Because I feel like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol," I cringed and looked down at my pink uniform.  

"But a hot bottle of Pepto-Bismol," He pointed out as he lit a cigarette, making me laugh.  

"Just what every girl wants to hear," I continued working when a man came in, probably passing through. "Hi, I'll be with you in a second, just grab a table," I told him. 

"Sounds good," He muttered and stumbled to a booth. The man was older, needed a shave and, though I assumed he was a truck driver who needed a clear mind, he looked drunk or at least tipsy.  

"We'll continue this later," I pointed at Dallas who nodded, clearly amused, before going over my new customer. "Hi, how are you?"  

"Good...now," he ground the words out. No Greaser would ever be able to live up to the slimy feeling this sleaze managed to give me as he looked me over. It made me wish our uniforms were a little longer and sent a shiver down my spine. Looking around, I became increasingly aware that the Dingo was only hosting a couple sitting in the corner and Dallas. Rufus in the kitchen and I were the only workers. 

"Great, what can I get you," I proceeded and answered questions he had about the menu that were too simple to be anything but a reason to keep me in front of him. 

"Say, how old are you," He questioned, cutting me off as I told him our soup specials. 

"Sixteen," I lied using the answer I gave old men who tried to pick me up. The man nodded slowly.

"Shame," He grumbled. 

"Look, do you have an idea of what you'd want," I asked again, trying to speed up the process though we’d been talking long enough for Dallas to start monitoring us. 

"Truthfully pretty girl, all I want is you," He told me, reaching out and stroking my thigh.

"Please don't touch me," I stuttered as he stood. He reached out again to tuck my hair behind my ear but I smacked his hand. 

“Hey,” Dallas yelled and stomped his way over.

“Just making small talk with the little lady,” The man slurred and pulled me too him by the waist. There was no hesitation between Dallas finally reaching us and the swing of his fist that sent the slimy mongrel to the floor. 

"Don't fucking put your hands on her," Dallas threatened and pointed at the man.  

"Hey," Rufus yelled from the kitchen. Rufus was as protective of the waitresses as anyone, but was known for throwing out Greasers at the slightest hint of trouble. I turned to Dallas in surprise. He started to move towards the man again but I stood in front of him, putting my hands on his chest.  

"You have to go," I told Dallas, pushing him towards the door as Rufus came around the back. "I don't want you getting in trouble," I explained to Dallas who was looking down at me in disbelief. The young Greaser looked at Rufus and made his way out the door.

I got off of work half an hour later and saw Dallas smoking against his car. It wasn’t an unusual sight to see. Every now and again Buck would lend Dallas the T-Bird and not so subtly suggest that Dallas should practice being a good samaritan and pick me up from work. I walked over to him and sat on the hood, getting out my own cigarette. His lighter came into view on command like a gentleman to light it for me and we were quiet for a minute.  

"So do you just go around punching men twice your age or was that just for me," I pondered aloud without looking meeting his eyes. 

"I just really like Pepto-Bismol," He shrugged, making me laugh. He flicked his cigarette butt on the ground the headed for the driver's side of his car. "Come on." I got in, not even asking where we were going. We drove until we hit a red light and were washed in the colors of the street lights.

"I might not be much fun right now," I warned him of my desire for nothing but a shower. 

“I’m just taking you home,” He promised and we locked eyes.   

“Thank you,” I told him softly. The light turned green and we moved on. “How’s Sylvia?" 

"I wouldn't know. That broad is," He took a long drag and shook his head, "She's no good. Had to drop her."  

"And when was this," I asked while reaching up and pulling my hair out of its ponytail.  

"I don't know, two weeks ago or something like that." 

"You don't sound too heartbroken."  

"Why would I be? If I was looking for a broad to two time me every second of every day, she’d be the one." He scoffed. "What about that soc you were caught up with?" 

"It was one date. He hasn't been in school for a bit so I haven't gotten a chance to see him much."  

"You really like trash like that? The madras get you going?"  

"Hey now," I laughed. "He's kind of charming. I figured I would give him a chance." 

"And?" 

"And I think leather jackets are a little bit cooler," I told him, smirking. We were quiet for a stretch before he spoke up. 

“You know there’s a rodeo Saturday.” 

“I’ve heard,” I nodded.

“You should stop by,” He invited me casually.  

“Oh yeah?” I questioned, leaning back in my seat in thought and deciding to ignore that he was about to pass the right turn onto my street for the second time.

“I’m riding. Doing a couple things actually,” He pulled up to a stop sign near the lot where the roads were dead and turned to me. “So?” 

“Of course,” I nodded. He pulled out a cigarette carton and offered me one. I shook my head but watched him light it, catching a look of his hand in the street light.  “Geez, Dally,” 

“What,” He asked with his first drag and I grabbed his hand. It was already starting to bruise. “Oh that’s nothin sweetheart.” 

“I suppose this is small time stuff for a tough guy like you,” I smiled softly and skimmed my fingertips over his lavender and red knuckles. I brought it up to my lips and kissed gently, holding his hand in both of mine. I looked up to see him watching me. “Thank you,” 

“Don’t mention it,” His voice was the kind of raspy that could get a girl in trouble. Car headlights started coming closer from behind us and I turned forward, still holding his hand until it moved back to the steering wheel. It didn’t take long before it found its way to my bare knee. I placed my hand over his until we pulled up to my house. The porch light was on and I knew my mom was by the window. 

“Alright, I’ll be there Saturday,” I promised while unbuckling my seatbelt.

“Good, and we can do something after,” He proposed and I nodded. 

“I’d really like that,” I agreed. I kissed his hand again and slid out of the car. Who knew I’d be so excited to get involved with a Greaser? 


	2. Just Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy and Dallas have some park time fun.

“Now this is extra special, just for you,” Buck held a joint out to me. The first time he got me to smoke was when he found out I got panic attacks. Since then, he’d kept me steadily supplied.. He was like family and I had no worries, especially because he gave me a thorough lesson on what he knew about marijuana before my first inhale.  

“What it is,” I asked over the music.  

“Just got it, rolled it just for you,” He put it behind my ear then kissed my forehead. “Go forth!” My friend went back to tending the bar. He only told me to “go forth” when he didn’t actually have time to talk but didn’t want to seem mean. With a sigh I made my way to the kitchen in search for the pop I’d left behind an old milk carton. I turned the corner and smirked.

“Well, well,” I walked past Dallas who was leaning against the counter, shirtless and drinking a beer.  

“Don’t you ever go home? Goddamn you’re always here,” He took a drink and leaned against the counter.  

“You’re one to talk. You’re not even wearing a shirt you’re so comfortable,” I scoffed and opened the fridge, reaching far back until I touched the bottle. “Yes!” I pulled it out with excitement.  

“Secret stash?” He watched me open the pop with a bottle opener. I tweaked an eyebrow and took a sip. Suddenly he reached out to me, “You got a little something,” 

“What?” I leaned in and let him grab something from my hair only to pull back and see the joint. 

“Aren’t you a little heathen?” He looked it over. 

“Buck made it ‘extra special just for me’,” I put Buck’s words in air quotes before taking it back. “Wanna share?” 

Dallas didn’t take much convincing and before long we were staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, reeling in the aftermath. With a stretch I turned and propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at his glossy, overly relaxed eyes.

“Dallas,” I breathed, placing a hand on his cheek. 

“What,” He asked, looking up at me in anticipation..  

“Will you go to the park with me,” I asked him. After a moment he erupted into laughter, making me followed suit. 

“Man, you’re weird. I thought you were going to say somethin' crazy.” He sat up and pulled me with him. “Let’s go.” 

We headed downstairs and I went over to Buck who was listening to a drunk man’s story. He turned to me as I came around the counter. The man didn’t stop his story so it was to say he was far gone.  

“How’d you like it?” Buck asked with a smirk. 

“I feel like a whole new woman,” I tossed my hair dramatically. “I’m heading to the park but I’ll probably be back, okay?” 

“Ken,” 

“Dallas is coming with me,” I reassured him. He gave me a look and I just kissed his cheek with a smile. He kept a close eye on Dallas and I, waiting for moments where he could tease us about flirting with each other. Dallas was already outside with a cigarette. I walked past and grabbed his hand along the way, pulling him with me.  

“Faster!” I yelled through my uncontrollable laughter. Dallas was a blur as he pushed the merry-go-round. I looked at the sky spinning like the Earth decided that it was rotating too slowly and needed to pick up the pace. It slowed down and I clung to the metal supports until I stopped moving but my eyes were in motion.  

“Anything else for your majesty?” Dallas nudged my leg. I stood and stumbled into him, still laughing wildly.  

“Oh my god, everything's spinning.” I turned in a few circles before looking back at Dallas who was laughing through his pants. 

“Holy shit, you look wrecked.” He laughed, “Come here.” He turned and crouched some, the universal sign for a piggy back ride.  

“Okay, ready?” I put my hands on his shoulders and hopped on without question. He led me away from the toys and to the grass before spinning. “No!” 

“Hold on or you’ll fall,” He gave his only warning and started a clumsy rotation. I tightly gripped onto me until he stumbled and fell to the ground with a scream.  

“Oh god I’m gonna puke,” I laughed and turned on to my back. The black sky was speckled with stars and began to slow as my dizziness went away. I don’t know how long we laid there, lost in how big the world was and how small were in comparison. “We never saw this in Texas or California or New York. Not like this where everything’s really clear. There’s too many lights from all the buildings,” I finally spoke.  

“New York doesn’t have shit like this anyway. Who the fuck has time to look at stars when there’s shit to do?” He sounded like he was quoting something said to him. I took in a deep breath and looked to Dallas who was a little more than an arm’s reach away from me.  

“I’m glad I can get you to take some time,” I told him then sat up. He followed suit and lit a cigarette.  

“Can’t say I’ll make it a habit.” He brushed off his shoulder.  

“Here,” I moved closer so I could reach up and brush grass out of his hair. My hand lingered for a moment before pulling away.

“There you go. You look like a hood again,” I mused before turning to my own hair and clothes. “How about me?” Dallas crossed his arm and put a hand on his chin. 

“Hot, but turn so I can confirm,” He told me while motioning for me to spin. I obliged then bowed. “Excellent, certified babe.” 

“You call all your friends babes,” I pondered on his comments.  

“Only the ones that are,” He clarified with a shrug then the cigarette to me.“How’s your soc,” Dallas finally asked, as if he’d been waiting for it.

“You don’t have to do that,” I handed the cigarette back to him. 

“The fuck are you talking about,” he scoffed. “Do what?” 

“Dallas,” I looked at him knowingly.  

“What’s wrong with you? You’re mad or somethin’ now,” accused Dallas, oblivious to my willingness to be completely forward in the moment.  

“ _ How’s my soc? _ That’s what you want to ask me,” I questioned him, making his hands get angrily thrown in the air. 

“Sorry, didn’t know you two were an off-limits topic,” He apologized hotly. I looked at him in disbelief.  

“Just,” I sighed, “Don’t ask me about some fucking soc. There is no soc.” I grasped the front of his shirt lightly, lowering my voice as I slightly nervously got to the point, “Just ask if I’m single if you want to know.” 

“Seriously?” He looked down at me. I knew there were people who tried to unravel the mysterious Dallas Winston, and I wouldn’t consider myself one of them. People just are who they are. But looking in his eyes I did confirm my one theory that there was an insecure 17-year-old under that cold hard exterior and that boy wouldn’t ask me out if he thought I’d say no. My bottom lip found its way between my lips as I nodded. His hands came up to cup my neck. He didn’t get nearly enough credit for how easily he could send you into a fix with his deep gaze.  

“Are you seeing anybody?” He asked, his voice low and nearly a mumble. I shook my head gingerly. “No?” 

“You,” I breathed the question and received a brief head shake. My eyes turned to his lips that were already coming towards mine. 

So there stood there in the middle of the park. My hands clenching his shirt and his hands holding my face to him. It was the best I’d ever had. Long awaited, tasting like smoke and bad decisions. We parted and I looked up at him, utterly pleased.  

“Well who would have thought you’d have a thing for hoods,” Dallas teased as he threw an arm over my shoulder. 

“James Dean started it, what a heartthrob,” I sighed and Dallas started leading us back to Buck’s. “Wait, wait,” I stopped him. “I only accept piggy back rides,” I told him with a hopefully look. 

“Oh here we go,” The hood in him groaned. 

“Please,” I begged, which did the trick. 

“Whatever, man,” He groaned but turned so I could hop on. My arms wrapped him and I rested my chin on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t get too cozy, you’ll bust your head on the cement.” 

“Okay,” I hummed, though my eyes were already closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
